A night to remember
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Gedanken von Boromir zu seiner Liebe...einer Liebe, die keine Zukunft hat.


Manchmal ist man in der Stimmung zu lachen oder zu weinen. Und dann gibt es wieder Momente, in denen man einfach los schreibt....seine Gefühle in Worte fasst und seiner Seele damit Luft verschaft...Luft, die das Herz zum atmen braucht.  
  
Nun...dieses kleine Werk hie ist in einem dieser Momente entstanden.  
  
Aber wie immer gehört nichts mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld, sondern will nur ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Leser zaubern. Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spass bei diesem kleinen Blick in die Gedanken eines Kriegers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A night to remember  
  
Dunkelheit umgab ihn, als er die Augen aufschlug und selbst die Sterne hatten nicht die Kraft, die Gewitterwolken zu durchbrechen. Nur eine einsame Kerze spendete ein wenig Licht, die anderen waren schon lange herunter gebrannt. Der Klang des Regens durchbrach die Stille der Nacht und wirkte beruhigend auf sein aufgewühltes Gemüt. Doch er vernahm noch etwas anderes zwischen dem Niederschlag und dem leichten Wind. Es war ein leises und regelmäßiges Geräusch....nicht mehr als ein sanfter Windhauch, der durch die Mallornblätter strich und doch war es für ihn so etwas wie sein Seelenheil. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und blickte auf den schlafenden Elb an seiner Seite hinunter. Es war der Atem des Elben, der den Mann beruhigte und auf einen tiefen und zufriedenen Schlaf hindeutete.  
  
Wie makellos er doch war, schlafend und unschuldig....ein Zeugnis von Schönheit und Anmut, geboren aus einem der hellsten Sterne. Das Firmament weinte um sein schönstes Geschöpf, das nun hier auf Erden wandelte und in den Armen eines Menschen zu vollkommenem Glück gefunden hatte. Das Kerzenlicht spiegelte sich auf seinem Antlitz und ließ seine Haare wie pures Gold schimmern. In seinen selbst im Schlaf geöffneten Augen konnte der Mann sich selbst erkennen...in einer Umarmung gefangen und mit den Bändern der Liebe gebunden. Ein Lächeln umspielte Boromirs Lippen und er streichelte zärtlich über die Wangen des Elben. Wie pures Samt war dessen Haut unter seinen kampferprobten Fingern und selbst jetzt noch, nach all der Zeit, hatte er Angst ihm durch eine einzigste Berührung Leid zuzufügen.  
  
Für einen Augenblick wanderten seine Gedanken zurück....zurück zu den letzten Stunden, in denen der kleine, etwas versteckte Talan zu ihrer Zuflucht wurde. Sie hatten keinen Gedanken an die bevorstehenden Gefahren verschwendet oder an den beschwerlichen Weg, den sie von hier aus noch vor sich hatten. Nein....für sie war die Zeit stehen geblieben und nur der andere zählte in diesen Momenten. Alles war vergänglich, doch in ihnen schien sich die Liebe zu vereinigen und durch jeden Herzschlag neu auferstehen. Wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander und gaben sich immer wieder der hell lodernden Flamme in ihren Herzen hin. In diesen Augenblicken hatte Boromir das Gefühl ebenfalls unsterblich zu sein und in den Armen seines kleinen Elben all die Zeitalter der Welt zu durchstehen. Ihre Herzen fanden den gleichen Rhythmus....wild und unbeherrscht, während sich ihre Seelen vereinigten. Unter den wachsamen Augen der Valar erweckten sie die Liebe in einer Zeit des Krieges und erglommen den weiten Weg zu den Sternen, um dort eins zu werden....der Elb und der Mensch, verschieden und doch gleich.  
  
Eine einsame Träne stahl sich über Boromirs Wange in die Tiefe und er fand langsam wieder in das hier und jetzt zurück. Wieder einmal erkannte er, dass Augenblicke der Liebe kostbar waren und im immerwährenden Lauf der Zeit zu schnell verstrichen, zu Erinnerungen wurden. Doch diese Zeugen des Lebens konnte einem niemand entreißen und nur der Tod brachte sie zum Schweigen. Wie weit sie wohl von diesem Schicksal entfernt waren? Seid die Gefährten den goldenen Wald betreten hatten, begleitete Boromir ein Gefühl...eine böse Vorahnung und ihm wurde der Wert dieser wertvollen Augenblicke bewusster. Deshalb hatte er jede Sekunde mit Legolas genossen, der nun immer noch friedlich an seiner Seite schlief.  
  
"Spürst Du es auch mein kleiner Elb....unsere Liebe steht unter keinem guten Stern, so wie diese Mission. Aber solange mein Herz geliebt hat, hat meine Seele gelebt und nichts kann schöner sein, als diese Erkenntnis."  
  
Boromirs Stimme war leise und übertönte nicht einmal das sanfte Prasseln des Regens. Trotzdem schien es für Sekunden so, als würde Legolas aufwachen. Doch der junge Prinz lächelte und flüsterte Boromirs Namen im Schlaf. Ein Lächeln erhellte die eben noch ernsten Züge des Kriegers. Erneut ließ er seinen Blick über Legolas' Antlitz gleiten und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch die goldene Haarpracht, die von keinem Zopf mehr gehalten wurde. Wie gerne versank er in diesen seidenen Haaren, löste die Zöpfe, die ihn als Krieger offenbarten.  
  
"Wer kennt Dein wahres Gesicht Legolas...weiß um Deine Verletzlichkeit und Deine Sehnsüchte und Wünsche?"  
  
Boromir bemerkte gar nicht, dass er diesen wehmütigen Gedanken in Worten ausgedrückt hatte. Der Krieger atmete tief ein und sah in die Finsternis hinaus und damit in eine ungewisse Zukunft für ihre Liebe, die wie eine Rosen im Frühling erblüht war.  
  
"Du hältst all meine Wünsche und Sehnsüchte in Deinen Händen Boromir...Dir allein habe ich seit langer Zeit meine Verletzbarkeit offenbart."  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Boromir herum und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Legolas. Er spürte die liebkosenden Berührungen von dessen Fingern auf seinem Gesicht und schloss die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen zu einem Eingeständnis ihrer Liebe trafen....einer Liebe, die zum Scheitern verurteilt war. 


End file.
